


Historical Inaccuracy (-2)

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Egypt, F/M, Historical Roleplay, Kissing, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: It takes some doing, but Mike gathers his friends for a new campaign he wants to try.  Neither Lucas nor Max are thrilled at first, but you might say they warm up to the premise...Prompt: Historical AUPairing: Max Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair





	Historical Inaccuracy (-2)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“I’m thinking of doing a historical campaign,” Mike announced. 

“Fuck, seriously?” Lucas groaned. 

“What?” Dustin asked, trying hard not to sound too much like he was really saying “Not you two splitting the party again with your goddamn dick-swinging.” 

“What’s wrong with a historical campaign?” Mike asked, immediately defensive. Mostly because he’d convinced Hopper that it would help El catch up for school if they had a campaign set in the real world, or at least a version of it. 

“Seriously, ‘what’s wrong with a historical campaign?’” Lucas asked rhetorically. “Only the fact that the further back you go in American history, the shittier it gets for brown people.” 

“And women,” Max chipped in. “I swear to god, I will castrate the next guy who uses ‘historical accuracy’ as an excuse for his misogyny.” (“What’s misogyny?” El asked, pronouncing the hateful-sounding word with undue care. “It’s not liking girls just because they’re girls,” Max explained. “Like Will?” El was really confused now. “I thought being gay wasn’t a bad thing.” Max facepalmed. “I’ll explain later,” she promised as poor Will reddened.)

Mike grinned. “Who said anything about American history?” With that, he pressed play on the tape deck, and the Bangles started singing “Walk Like An Egyptian.” 

***

The harsh desert sun stung the eyes of Lady Maxima. “Greetings, stalker.”

“I prefer the term hunter,” the lightly-armored traveler replied. “It is good to see you too, barbarian.”

“I am no barbarian; I am a citizen of Rome, a priestess of Caesar’s legions. You know this, Luthando.” The priestess smiled at the teasing and pulled the traveler into an embrace. (“Ugh, are they going to kiss?” Dustin moaned. “El is literally sitting in Mike’s lap and it’s the pretend kissing that’s bothering you?” Lucas replied, a skeptical eyebrow raised. “You need to get your priorities in order.” “I’m totally kissing him.” Max said, rolling a die. “Sixteen, with a +2 for my Charisma.”) The embrace deepened into a passionate kiss, lips parting eagerly in-- (“Okay, that’s actually further than we’ve gotten in real life,” Lucas interrupted. “I did not need to know that,” Dustin announced; Will just snorted. “Wait, was that a contemptuous snort from Will?” Dustin continued. “This is news to me.” “I’ll explain later,” Will promised, shyly accepting high-fives from the rest of the party. “Nah, I’m good.” Dustin shook his head, his curls swaying.)

(“Roll Perception,” Mike interrupted. “At a -1 penalty.” “Nineteen!” Lucas crowed.) “Wait! Is that a pair of serpopards!” (“A serpopard?” “Not real, El. Part serpent, part leopard. Probably not going to come up in your unit on Egyptian mythology.”) 

“And three people fighting them,” Maxima added. “Wasaki, Ellema, and Duha! Come on, let us join them!” 

“It will be good to fight by your side again!” Luthando relished the adrenaline, brandishing his javelin and rushing toward their foes, the sand crunching beneath his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to keep the names semi-authentic, so I found names listed as being either of African or Egyptian origin on babynames.com, except for Maxima, who gets to be the token white person. 
> 
> Also, apparently a serpopard is a real fake thing: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serpopard. Who knew? (Not El.)


End file.
